<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dick(s) by SeaWallFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129083">Dick(s)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWallFics/pseuds/SeaWallFics'>SeaWallFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer Shorts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, It's clean fun, No actual dicks are in this story, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWallFics/pseuds/SeaWallFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As suggested by VegetableNinja. Two days in a row, because this sounded like a challenge :)</p><p>According to Pinoe, Tobin's being a dick...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobin Heath/Christen Press</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer Shorts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dick(s)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What did you do this time?”</p><p>It's a legitimate question, Tobin reluctantly admits. It hasn't even been that long since sitting in this exact same spot talking to this exact same pink haired bartender. Some people go to church to express their worries or confess their sins, but Tobin comes to “Pinoe's” for a word of advice, a healthy dose of reason and – while she's there – a beer or two.</p><p>“I asked her to move in with me."</p><p>“And what?” Pinoe presses, “Did she say no?”</p><p>Tobin shakes her head in denial, shrugs her shoulders right after. “She didn't say much of anything. I think I mucked up the timing.”</p><p>“You didn't ask her right after an orgasm, did ya?” Pinoe grins, knowing the question will start the prudish woman to blush.</p><p>“Of course not,” Tobin scoffs, the very thought too ridiculous to even consider, because her thought process usually stalls for a good long while after giving Christen orgasms, but Pinoe doesn't need to know that. “I asked her while we were putting away groceries.”</p><p>Megan “Pinoe” Rapinoe's laughter can be heard from all the way across the room, alerting the few midday patrons to look their way. “Are you serious?”</p><p>“I am,” Tobin ensures her, not quite getting what's so funny.</p><p>“You're such a romantic, Tobin. I can't believe she didn't jump for joy after such a well timed and well thought out proposal.”</p><p>“It <em>was</em>romantic,” Tobin insists. “I saw her come in through the kitchen door and the sunlight behind her caused her hair to shimmer. Like she was wearing a halo. And I was having trouble all morning not to reach out and touch her in some way, because she just looked so darn cuddly in her cable knit sweater and pink joggers and before I knew it I'd popped the question. Then she hauled ass out of the kitchen and I came straight here.”</p><p>Pinoe has to admit that it all sounds awfully sweet, but Tobin seems to think her girlfriend is a mind reader. “Did you, perchance, tell <em> her </em> how her hair shimmered and how it makes you want to have her babies?”</p><p>Tobin deflates, because she already kind of guessed her timing was off, but now the whole thing just seems impulsive and she doesn't need Megan to tell her what she already knows.</p><p>“You're a dick, Tobin Heath,” Pinoe tells her anyway. “Go home, find your girl. Apologize first and explain yourself right after. Then have awesome make up sex and film it for posterity. Make sure to send me a copy for safekeeping,” she needles with a salacious smirk.</p><p>Tobin guffaws, but – wisely – doesn't respond. Grabbing her jacket, she bids her friend farewell with a one fingered salute. “Thanks for the free beer, Pinoe. See ya soon, no doubt!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If you have any D-words you'd like me to write about, feel free to leave it in a comment.<br/>So far I've received the following suggestions.</p><p>Diamond<br/>Due date<br/>Dancing<br/>Drive<br/>Daydrinking<br/>Drunk (in love)<br/>Delicious<br/>Dandelion<br/>Dork<br/>Delusion<br/>Delirium<br/>Doodles</p><p>Vote for one of the above or add your own.<br/>You can come find me on Tumblr @seawallfics</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>